Future Consequences
by WhiskyFlower
Summary: A mysterious boy from the future come to the Charmed Ones for help although he may have ulterior motives. R and R. Flames accepted.
1. Athames, Potions and Rock and Roll

**Athames, Potions and Rock and Roll**

The house hadn't had any demon activity since everything was in place after the whole time traveling fiasco and for that reason everyone was in a good mood. Piper was actually singing while she was on her way to the bathroom, Leo actually tidied up the boys's room without much complaint and Paige had kept her sarcastic comments on low volume. Only Phoebe seemed to be in a deep funk. None of the family members noticed it really because everyone was marveling at the lack of demons ruining the house and popping in unexpectedly.

As much as she hated to admit it, she felt a strange sense of sadness when Chris had died because it had reminded her of Cole's vanquish. She found herself rummaging through some old stuff Cole left behind. The teddy bear which he had given to her when she was pregnant was still sitting snugly at the back of her closet, a whole album dedicated to them were buried beneath a pile of clothes, newspaper clippings about Cole being a brilliant attorney in a shoe box were there, his old pocket watch and finally the engagement ring he had once given to Phoebe.

Phoebe took it out and examined and a sudden ache entered her heart. She toyed with it for a little while, just replaying happier memories of her and Cole when Piper interrupted her.

"Phoebe! Where are you?!" Piper called.

Phoebe nearly dropped the ring in her panic.

"In the closet!" Phoebe replied quickly shoving the ring under a pile of her undies.

Piper showed up looking flustered and worried. Her face was contorted in a very worried expression.

"Thank God you're here!" Piper sighed looking relieved.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Paige has just been attacked by a demon," Piper frowned.

"In front of the whole grocery store?" Phoebe asked dumbstruck.

"Yeah! Luckily the demon only tried to kill her with an athame and not an energy ball otherwise the already baffled authorities would be on our necks. Again," Piper sighed.

"And Paige?"

"The athame slashed her in the side. Leo thinks that some kind of poison was coated on the athame ," Piper said anxiously.

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked.

"In the attic resting," Piper said.

Phoebe shoved the box and other mementos of her and Cole deep inside a pile of clothes. For some reason she felt the constant need to keep Piper and the rest of the family from knowing that she was secretly going through some of her and Cole's stuff. They went upstairs where a pale looking Paige was lying down on the sofa. Her right hand was clutched to her side while her other hand was flipping through the Book of Shadows. Her face had a look of pain etched on it.

"Paige!" Piper said as she snatched the book from Paige's hand.

"What?" Paige said.

"I told you to rest!" Piper scolded as she placed the book back on the stand.

"Sorry! I just didn't feel the need to be useless," Paige muttered.

"Oh sweetie, you're never useless. So how's the wound?" Phoebe comforted as she seated herself beside Paige and enveloped her arms around her neck.

"Lousy. Leo healed it but only the outer part of it seemed to be fine. There's still an ache on my side," Paige said.

"Well while you were sending yourself to your deathbed, did you find anything about the demon?" Piper asked.

"Nope," Paige said shaking her head.

"Well, we better keep on looking. I find it very alarming that the demon attacked in front of hundreds of witnesses, how much more here in the Manor where no one will see us? So did you find anything about what kind of poison that the athame was dipped in?" Piper asked as she flipped the book.

"No. It's too early for the symptoms to tell so our best bet is to make all the possible healing potions I have listed here and wait one or two days for the symptoms to show so we'll know the right one to use," Paige said showing a piece of paper. She was about to stand up when Phoebe snatched the paper from her.

"I'll take that!" Phoebe said as she gave the paper to Piper.

"I'm not handicapped you know….," Paige frowned.

Piper took the paper.

"Hmm….the ingredients are mostly simple except for….ooh….potion number four is a complicated one. Needs to be placed under freezing temperature for at least one day. Well I better start cracking," Piper said as she made her way to the door.

Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in front of her and out emerged a man. He looked grotesque; his skin was sallow and strange mixture of yellow and blue and it faintly reminded Piper of spoiled milk, he had only one eye as the other was only a socket and he was wearing a hood that was drawn over his face. He took out an athame and flicked in Piper's direction who ducked.

Piper tried to make explode by flicking her hands but to no avail.

"What? No energy balls?' Phoebe mocked as she levitated and lunged for a kick.

"Phoebe, don't remind him!" Piper said.

The demon grabbed her foot in mid kick and flung her across the room.

"Books!" Paige yelled in a valiant attempt to be of use but it did nothing except give her a sharp pain in her side and alerted the demon. The demon looked in her direction and swiftly grabbed another athame. He threw it at Piage's direction.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"Athame!" Paige said giving one more frustrated yell. The athame was successfully orbed but into the other direction. After that Paige exhaled deeply and fell unconscious.

"That's it buddy!" Phoebe said giving the demon a kick.

The demon fell side wards and Phoebe lunged for the athame but the demon was quicker. He had athame in hand and was ready to throw it Phoebe when a demon shimmered in. He grabbed Phoebe and they both shimmered to the other side of the room with Piper.

"Who the hell are you? His buddy?" Piper asked.

"Hardly," he said and he threw about three potions at the demon. After all the smoke cleared out they saw that half of the demon's face was scalded. The demon gave out a frustrated yell before disappearing in puff of smoke.

"What the hell?' Phoebe said slowly looking at the boy.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

The boy gave a knowing smirk on his face before saying, "I'm from the future."

…

The boy was about twenty-three and he was very tall and handsome. He had dark black hair, piercing blue eyes and a demeanor that Phoebe can't help but be reminded of Cole.

"The future?" Piper said her jaw dropping.

The last time a person from the future came things did not end well. Despite managing to keep Wyatt from turning evil Chris died.

"Benjamin Ridge, at your service," he said giving a little bow.

When no one spoke Benjamin smiled and said, "But most people from the future call me Benji."

"Okay, let me guess. You're here to save the future?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm here to save my sister," Benji said.

"I'm not getting you. Care to elaborate further?' Phoebe prodded.

"A demon poisoned her and there was no cure. However, after digging up through history books, I found out that there is a cure or _was. _Turns out that a demon has the cure in your timeline so I got a spell to get me here. The demon that attacked you by the way is just an extra," Benji said making his way downstairs.

"Hey, wait!" Piper called. She and Phoebe scurried after him.

"Got any food? Time traveling is famishing," Benji said heading towards the kitchen.

"What do you mean that the demon that attacked us was just an extra?" Piper demanded.

"He was just some demon that wanted to kill me and I guess he followed me here. Not good by the way. Just another bump to my plan," Benji said taking some chips out of the cabinets.

"If he wants to kill you why is he killing us?" Piper said.

"Don't know. That's another hitch in my plan," Benji said.

"So was that the demon that poisoned your sister?" Phoebe asked.

"Nope. Just one of his cronies," he said as he stuffed some chips in his mouth.

"I figured that he would explode once I flicked my hands since he didn't seem too powerful. I mean he just attacked us with an athame," Piper said.

"Poison-laced athames. Big difference," Phoebe inserted.

"He would explode if you were in my timeline," Benji said.

"Huh?" Phoebe said.

"He's just a lower level demon so he uses athames to kill. Thing is you can't vanquish him because….he can't be vanquished," Benji said stuffing more chips in his mouth.

"What do you mean he can't be vanquished?" Phoebe frowned.

"Not in your timeline anyway. See, he wasn't even born yet so you can't vanquish someone that wasn't even alive," Benji explained between guffaws.

"See that time traveling thing…confusing," Phoebe said.

Benji sighed and said, "The only way to get rid of him is to bring him back to my timeline so I could vanquish him."

"So bring him back!" Piper snapped.

"I can't," Benji said shimmering away.

"Hey!" Phoebe yelled.

"Attic!" Benji's voice wailed form above.

They hurried to the attic where they found him flipping the book of shadows.

"Don't touch that!" Piper yelled.

"Relax Piper. I've touched this book many times and if I wasn't meant to touch it, it wouldn't let me," Benji said. Piper glared at him before taking the book away.

"Hey!" Benji said.

"What do you mean you can't bring him back?" Phoebe interrupted.

"I haven't found the cure for my sister yet," Benji said.

"So?"

"Look, this spell is programmed to make me stay in the past. I can't leave until what I came for is completed. So unless I get the cure I can't go back," Benji said.

"And you're still here because…?" Piper prodded.

"Because I need your help. I've been here for three days now and time is running out for my sister. Been reading a history book and then it hit me that the Charmed Ones were in this timeline. Who better than to ask for help than them?" Benji said.

"What makes you think that we'll help you? You're a _demon_," Piper said stressing the word demon.

"Not all demons are bad," he said looking oddly at Phoebe.

"And besides I come with good recommendation. Ever heard of Chris Halliwell?" he added smirking.

"You know Chris?" Phoebe said.

"Chris, Wyatt, Melinda everyone!" Benji said naming all of Piper's children.

"Who are you?' Phoebe said narrowing her eyes.

"Can't tell you. Future consequences," Benji said nervously.

Piper and Phoebe don't answer. Piper's face softens a little bit at the mention of her children's names while Phoebe kept staring at Benji as if she's trying to unearth a secret.

"If it helps, I know how to save Paige," Benji sighed.

"Wait here," Piper said raising a finger up.

…

"What do you think Phoebe?" Piper asked.

Phoebe was buried in her thoughts. There was something about that Benji kid that made her feel queasy in weird way. She kept feeling as if he was a jigsaw puzzle and all she needed was one more piece to fit it all together.

"Phoebe!" Piper said shaking her.

"Huh?"

"I said what do you think?" Piper said.

"I'm not sure….," Phoebe frowned.

He reminded her of Cole for some reason. He looked a lot like Cole and even his demeanor was the exact likeness of Cole. Could it be that he might be Cole's son? No, that was impossible. Cole was dead. Could he be related to Cole? No, as far as she could remember Cole had no living relatives, human or demonic.

"Well, he does know Chris and my children well. And so far he seems to be having good intentions. Also, he was able to touch the Book of Shadows. Well?"

"Hmm-mmm…."

"Phoebe, are you okay?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Oh yeah, of course. I think that we should help him. I mean he also mentioned that he knows how to save Paige," Phoebe said.

"Yes…but we can't trust him completely. We'll be a bit wary. He's a demon and we all know that they go down the same road," Piper said nodding.

"He could easily manipulate the past…er…our present…if he wanted. You're right. We'll have to be wary," Phoebe nodded.

They re-entered the attic but Phoebe couldn't help but shake off the feeling that she just needed that one tiny piece more.

…

"Okay, future boy, we'll help you," Piper said.

Benji's face lit up. Again, Phoebe was reminded of Cole.

"But, there are ground rules. You can't play games with us. Don't try any sneaky tactics to get your way. Just tell us right away and screw the future consequences. Chris learned that the hard way I'm afraid," Piper said.

"Got it. Can I also bunk here?" Benji asked.

"What?" Piper said.

"Sorry. I've been running short on cash and I don't think I have enough for the motel I'm staying in," Benji said sheepishly.

Piper froze and she seemed to be mulling it over.

"Sure you can," Phoebe answered after she realized that it took Piper a long time to reply.

Piper glared at Phoebe but Phoebe shrugged. She wasn't sure why but she felt a strange urge to be nice to Benji.

"I guess that's okay….now about Paige?' Piper said.

"Oh yeah. Here let her drink this," he said handing out a vial to Piper.

Piper stared at it suspiciously.

"How do we know that this isn't just another poison?" Piper snapped.

"Because unless you trust me Paige will die by tomorrow," Benji said solemnly.

Piper looked thoughtful before going over to Paige. Slowly she opened Paige's mouth and tipped the potion into it. Paige stirred although she looked slightly disoriented.

"What…?" Paige said groggily.

"You nearly died but thanks to Benji here, you're okay," Piper said stroking Paige's hair.

"Benji?" Paige said trying to sit up but a sharp pain was on her side.

"Ouch!" she yelled clutching her side.

"Paige?" Phoebe called.

"You said this would heal her!" Piper accused.

"I didn't say that. Look, that potion only slows the poison from spreading to her heart. The only real way to stop the poison is to kill Axiom," Benji said defensively.

"Axiom?" Phoebe repeated.

"The demon that attacked you. That's the only way to stop it. To kill its maker. The potion only slows down the process," Benji said.

"Ugh," Paige groaned as her head throbbed.

"Your left side might hurt so I suggest you stay in bed. And don't use your powers. It would only speed things up," Benji said.

"Okay, who's he?" Paige groaned.

"Someone from the future. Again," Piper said before rolling her eyes.

…

After being introduced to Leo Benji ate dinner with the rest of the family. Everyone found him to be more different with Chris. Instead of being so neurotic and cryptic he was easygoing and very witty. He and Paige bantered over dinner. Paige had said that she was feeling a lot better. Benji gave Piper the recipe for the potion and told Paige that she was to drink that everyday. He however, did not reveal anything else about the future.

After that Piper told Benji that he was to sleep in the living room. Benji agreed without much complaint.

After dinner Phoebe found Benji playing with Chris. For some reason she had the strange urge to talk to him.

"Benji?"

"Oh hi Phoebe," Benji smiled.

"Hi," Phoebe said as she sat on a chair. She noticed that the radio was on and it was playing Clocks by Coldplay.

"Coldplay?"

"I'm into old music and I guess in your case…new music," Benji chuckled as he bounced Chris on his knee.

"Really?" Phoebe said smiling.

"I'm into rock. I hate the techno stuff from the future. So lame…," he said shuddering.

"I thought you said you couldn't reveal anything in the future because of future consequences," Phoebe smiled.

"Hey, I figure that learning that we have trashy techno music in the future will hardly affect your decisions," Benji chuckled as he zoomed Chris around.

"Man I love rock and roll," he said mostly to himself.

"You seem to really like Chris," Phoebe commented hoping to get something as to who he might actually be.

"No point in trying to trick me. I'm too smart for that," Benji said looking at Phoebe with a twinkling eye.

"Hmm…mind explaining me why you're a _good _demon?" Phoebe said trying again.

"You ever heard about the Mongolian Lion Cougar?"

"Umm…no…"

"Yeah, I guess not because it won't exist for another three years or so. But anyway the Mongolian Lion Cougar is a very vicious creature. It won't care what you are. As long as you're made out of flesh, then it'll rip you to pieces," Benji said as he made funny faces at Chris.

"I don't see how this is related to what we are talking about," Phoebe frowned.

"There was a story in the future about a boy raising a Mongolian Lion Cougar from childhood. When it grew up the thing wouldn't hurt a fly," Benji smiled.

Phoebe's eyes lit up as she came to realization.

"Just because you were born as something doesn't mean you'll grow up the same way," he said before carrying Chris and saying, "I think he needs a diaper check…."

…

Cole looked around the club and felt a look of despair. It had been a year since the sisters thought him vanquished. In reality he wasn't vanquished. Well, he really was vanquished in that reality but he found out that he wasn't vanquished in _this _reality. Turns out that the Avatars saved him.

Cole was an Avatar now. They showed him all the good that they will do and he felt that this was his last big hurrah at being good. After a whole week of locking himself in his penthouse, he realized that Phoebe would never take him back and his attempts were fruitless. He decided to let her move on with her life and he move on with his.

"Just one please," he heard a voice say.

He turned around to find a young man who looked remarkably like him. He looked twenty-three and everything, down to clever glint in his eye to smirk on his lips reminded Cole of well…himself.

"Witch troubles?' he asked.

Cole stared at the boy dumbfounded.

"Umm…."

"I'm a demon," he said.

"Oh."

After being given his shot he drank it in one gulp.

"And I'm from the future," he said.

"Interesting," Cole said sarcastically. No doubt that this was nutjob of a demon.

"Yeah I am from the future. Believe it or not but I know a lot about you Belthazor. I studied. My favorite subject," the boy smirked.

"Prove it," Cole said simply.

"Belthazor, human half: Cole Turner, big shot assassin of the Source, ex-Source, married a witch, divorced a witch and oh…remarried a witch," he said smirking.

"Wait did you say….remarried a witch?" Cole said sitting upright.

The boy nodded.

"Why are you here?' Cole demanded seriously.

"I'm on a mission that is none of your business," he said as he ordered another shot.

"I still don't believe you," Cole said.

"Dad's name is Benjamin Turner, mom's name is Elizabeth. You like jazz, steak, you're a good salsa dance although you never say it out loud and oh…you hate John Yutha—''

"Who?"

"Big politician in future. You love Sweden Mauve—''

"What?"

"Wine. Hasn't been invented yet. And you love Phoebe Halliwell," he finished.

Cole stared at him in amazement.

"I will remarry Phoebe?" Cole said. He did not dare get his hopes up.

"I'm just saying that if you want my advice….start out slow. Take things from the beginning, as if you've just met. Make amends with her and her family, don't stalk her, offer to be friends and don't bother her unless she actually calls you," the boy said.

"That will get her back?" Cole said skeptically.

"Yeah. Follow my advice and things will go smoothly," the boy said.

"She doesn't love me," Cole said coldly.

"She does. She's just scared to love you again. She'll come around eventually," the boy said after drinking his shot. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Wait! Who are you? Do we know each other in the future?!" Cole called.

"All I can say is that…we're really close," the boy said and to Cole's astonishment he shimmered away.


	2. Underworldly Experience

**Underworldy Experience**

"What the hell is up with that demon?" Piper said grumpily as she plugged in the coffee brewer.

The whole Halliwell household had awaken on five o'clock in the morning and all were very grumpy. The demon had attacked during four o'clock in the evening and they had spent one hour avoiding all his athames and trying to get rid of him. It seemed that his face was healed and he was very angry for the potions Benji threw. Anyway, after lots of dodging, Benji threw some potions that sent him away again.

"This sucks," Paige mumbled.

"I know! Chris and Wyatt are screaming, my back is aching and I seriously need some sleep," Piper said as Leo orbed in.

"No. I meant that it sucks that I am so useless," Paige said.

"I've put the boys to sleep," Leo said as he seated himself on a chair.

"Where's Phoebe, anyway?" Benji asked.

"Asleep. She is so not a morning person," Paige said.

"I'll say. She nearly got stabbed by an athame," Benji said.

"That demon is getting on my nerves. We better start to work on that cure," Piper said as she poured hot coffee over two mugs.

Suddenly Paige fell unconscious and her body fell sidewards to the floor. Piper nearly dropped the mugs in her panic.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"She's going to be okay. But you better make the potion I told you," Benji said as he grabbed a slice of bread and took a bite out of it.

"I'll go to the Underworld to get some leads," Benji said as he shimmered out of the kitchen.

…

Phoebe entered the living room to find Paige sitting on the couch with an annoyed expression while Piper busily changed Chris's diapers and Leo played with Wyatt. Noticing that one person was missing Phoebe said, "Where's Benji?"

"Good morning to you to sunshine!" Piper smirked.

"He went to the Underworld to find the cure," Paige said her voice laced with acid.

"Alone?" Phoebe said anxiously. For some reason she found that discontenting.

"Yes, alone," Piper said.

"What? You let him go alone? Piper he could be killed!" Phoebe said.

"Phoebe, if he can manage to scare off Mr. Scary Face then don't you think that he's more than capable of handling himself down there?" Paige said waspishly.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Phoebe demanded at Paige's irritated expression.

Before Paige could retort something Piper interrupted her.

"She's mad that she is of no use while demon activity is going on in the house," Piper said rolling her eyes.

Paige sighed exasperated.

"If I were you I'd be basking in happiness. That is like a mini vacation from demon ass kicking," Phoebe said.

"Not so if your side hurt like hell," Paige shot back.

They were interrupted by the sound of the door bell.

"Phoebe, get that!" Piper ordered anxious to break up their banter.

Phoebe let out an irritated sigh and trudged to the door. With a great amount of force she opened the door and her jaw slack jawed. Cole stood there with that all too familiar smirk of his.

"Cole!?"

"Hi Phoebe," Cole said.

And just as he expected Phoebe shut the door on his face.

…

Phoebe rushed to the living room her head spinning. Cole was alive? That was certainly alarming. Does he ever die? Phoebe felt as if he might be part of the jigsaw puzzle somehow but she still felt as if she needed on more piece.

"Phoebe? Who's at the door?' Piper asked.

"Cole!" Phoebe sputtered.

And with that Paige sat up ignoring the pain in her side.

"Cole?!" Paige said.

Phoebe nodded nervously.

"I thought you vanquished him," Piper said.

"I did!" Paige snapped.

"Then how is he still out there?!" Phoebe demanded.

"Well there might be a possibility that you didn't really vanquish him," Leo interjected. The three sisters stared at Leo incredulously.

"You might have vanquished him in that reality but not in this," Leo said.

"I don't think so Leo. I'm pretty sure that if I vanquished him in that reality he'll be vanquished in this. I wasn't headmistress of Magic School for nothing,'' Paige said.

"Maybe a really powerful being kept him from being vanquished," Leo suggested.

"What are we gonna do?" Phoebe demanded.

"We talk to him and ask him what he wants," Piper said trying to sound calm.

"No need to ask him. We all know that he wants Phoebe," Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Well, let's give him a chance to talk before vanquishing him. Again," Piper said frustrated. She stood up and expected Phoebe to stand up too but Phoebe just sat firmly down.

"Phoebe!" Piper said.

"I am not going out there! Forget it Piper," Phoebe sighed.

"Well I guess I'll just have to bring him in here," Piper said.

…

"I don't believe you!" Paige spat.

Cole was sitting on a chair opposite of the three sisters. Phoebe fiddled with her fingers, while Piper stared at Cole with a measured glance and Paige just looked at him with pure loathing.

"You can believe me or not but I just came to tell you that I would like to make amends," Cole said calmly.

"How do we know that this isn't another ploy to get Phoebe back?" Piper demanded.

"Because I've moved on as Phoebe requested," Cole replied.

"That's it. Let's vanquish him!" Paige said trying to stand up.

"You can't because I am not a demon anymore," Cole said abruptly.

"Cole, have you really moved on?" Phoebe interrupted.

"Yes," Cole said solemnly gazing into Phoebe's eyes. He prayed that she didn't see the love and passion that radiated from his eyes.

"And you won't bother us anymore?" Phoebe demanded.

"Not unless you want my help," Cole assured. Suddenly he saw that for a moment Phoebe's eyes gazed at him with adoring affection. That was interrupted however by Paige coughing.

"So you're not a demon?' Paige demanded.

"No, I'm actually….well, I can't tell you," Cole admitted.

"Something demonic! I knew it!" Paige said.

"No, not demonic. But I can't tell you all unless you figure it out or at least until the time is right," Cole said.

Suddenly someone shimmered in. Cole raised a brow. He was the boy from the future who he met at the club. When Cole caught his eye he shook his head. Cole frowned but he decided to play along with the boy.

"Hi! Did you find anything?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. A demon named Hekate has it but from what I hear she doesn't want to share," Benji said sitting down.

"Who's he?" he asked staring at Cole with a knowing gaze.

"Cole Turner. Ex-husband," Cole said holding his hand out.

"Which one?" Benji asked.

"Mine," Phoebe said sheepishly.

"I still don't trust you," Paige said venomously.

"None of you have to. I'm just here to offer friendship and whether you accept it or not either way is fine with me," Cole shrugged.

There was silence. Finally Phoebe spoke.

"I accept your friendship Cole," she said simply. She was looking at Cole with mild interest and affection. Paige looked at her in surprise. Benji who was listening to the conversation smiled to himself.

"Me too," Piper said although she was still looking at Cole as if she was still mulling it over. Leo looked at Piper incredulously but didn't argue. Paige by now looked alarmed and incredibly annoyed while Cole looked shocked. Neither had expected for his offer to be accepted so soon.

"Piper, Phoebe, would you mind carrying me to the kitchen?" Paige said.

"What?" Piper said.

"Kitchen! I can't stand without fainting, remember?" Paige said smugly.

The two sisters stared at her grudgingly before slowly carrying her to the kitchen where they didn't make an effort to drop her down the chair gently.

"What is wrong with you two?" Paige demanded.

"Nothing," Piper said.

"I think there is because you're now friends with Cole!" Paige spat.

"I know that this is weird Paige but I could feel his sincerity," Phoebe said.

"And I could see it. I still don't trust him but if that's him offering not to bother us anymore then I don't see the problem," Piper shrugged.

'Well, I do!" Paige snapped.

Suddenly Benji shimmered in.

"Would you mind wrapping this up quickly? We have a cure to find," he said.

"We're busy!" Paige snapped peevishly. This was not her day. First she found out she can't fight let alone sit up, then her sister's demon ex husband shows up and then Phoebe and Piper are now friends with him.

"And so am I! And unlike you three, a life is actually involved!" Benji snapped back.

"He's right. We'll discuss this later. But for now…," Piper said looking expectantly at Benji.

"What?' Benji said.

"You don't expect us to carry her again, do you?" Phoebe said.

Benji sighed and shimmered all of them back to the living room.

"We've already made our decision, Cole. You can go now," Piper said.

Cole nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you out," Phoebe said. Cole looked at Phoebe with surprise. They walked across the halls in silence and just as he was about to leave Phoebe stopped him.

"Cole!"

Cole spun around.

"What game are you playing?" Phoebe said narrowing her eyes.

"I'm playing no game Phoebe," Cole said smirking.

"You may not be but I feel like a game is being played….and you're part of it. This whole thing, the apology, Benji—''

"Benji?"

"The demon you just meant. I just feel like this whole thing is a jigsaw puzzle and Piper, Paige, Leo, Chris Wyatt, Benji, you are all parts of the pieces but somehow I'm missing one more piece….."

"And I think I just found it," Cole said as a look of realization dawned on his face.

"What?" Phoebe said.

"Nothing," Cole said quickly.

"I'm glad Cole that you've moved on Cole," Phoebe whispered.

"No, I haven't Phoebe but I have to, for your sake," Cole said sadly.

"Cole, I'll always love you. Heck, I love you even until now. But love….isn't just enough," Phoebe said sadly. Cole looked at her carefully. It was the first time since they had vanquished him as the Source that Phoebe admitted out loud that she loved him.

"Love _is_ enough Phoebe. And you know what the funny thing is? It isn't the fact that I have demonic powers or the fact that I became the Source which kept our relationship from working…," Cole said sadly.

"It's because you gave up on us, Phoebe."

…

Phoebe felt slightly shaken at Cole's last comment. It was because she gave up on them? If Cole only experience what she's been through then he would understand. She loved him with all her heart but love just wasn't enough as she tried to convince herself.

"Phoebe!" Piper called snapping her back to attention.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Piper frowned.

"No she didn't," Paige said still obviously irked.

"What's wrong with you? You're so absentminded lately?' Piper frowned.

"No, nothing's wrong with me," Phoebe said chuckling nervously.

"Okay….well, we're going to this demon to get the cure," Piper said.

"No…we're going to the demon to scope out her defenses," Benji corrected.

"Excuse me?" Piper said.

"If I got the cure then I would automatically be brought back to the future without Axiom and you would be stuck with him until you reach my timeline so…."

"Okay we get it! Scope out demon chick, make plans, then get the cure!" Piper said holding her hands up.

Benji nodded smiling and she grabbed both their hands.

"And me? I'll just be here being useless," Paige said.

Piper rolled her eyes before Benji shimmered them away.

…

Hekate was a tall copper-skinned woman who lived in a dingy cave with the walls encased with potions. She lived apart from most demons and from the time they spent spying on her they gathered that she enjoyed herself by pacing back and forth and muttering to herself. Piper, Benji and Phoebe have been hiding there for a good thirty minutes now looking for any line of defense but to their frustration her cave seemed to be unguarded.

"She doesn't seem to have any line of defense," Piper frowned.

"Can we go now? I have a column to right and my calves hurt," Phoebe complained.

Benji shushed her and said, "Looks can be deceiving and besides I just realized that we have another problem. Look at all those potions and she didn't even bother to label them! How will find the cure?"

"We'll figure that out later. For now we have to figure out her defenses," Piper said.

"Well, nothing seems to be happening so…."

Benji shimmered at the mouth of the cave and boldly entered. Phoebe suddenly felt a spasm of worry in her heart as he passed through it and she was right. The moment Benji stepped inside he was flung thirty feet away. Phoebe rushed after him and went to his side. Hekate alerted of an intruder's presence summoned her guards.

"Um…Phoebe…." Piper said as three fiery hounds suddenly charged at them. Benji suddenly sat up and his eyes turned as wide as saucers.

"Hell hounds!" he yelled.

"What?" Piper said.

Benji didn't waste time. He quickly held out his hand and out came a stream of flame that propelled to one of the hounds. It didn't work. In fact it seemed to only make the hounds stronger.

"Shimmer us out of here!" Phoebe yelled.

"I can't!" Benji said dejectedly.

Piper said, "That must be the defense that we were scoping out for…."

Benji sighed and after giving a look of concentration a force field surrounded them.

"A force field?' Piper said.

"What about it?" Benji said.

"Well, it's just that—''

"No time for that Piper. Look!" Phoebe yelled. The hell hounds rammed against the force field.

"I can't hold it much longer….," Benji cried.

Suddenly Leo orbed in from behind the hell hounds.

"Leo?" Piper said.

"No time to explain! When I give the signal Benji, get rid of the force field so I can orb in!" Leo called. Benji nodded and as Leo counted 1,2,3…then Benji got rid of the force field and a hell hound jumped on him but Phoebe blocked its way.

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled. Leo orbed beside her and threw a potion. The hell hound scuttled away from Phoebe wounded and Leo orbed them all away.

…

Phoebe had just gotten a scratch in her left arm and Benji had told them that it was nothing serious. As soon as everybody settled down Phoebe said, "How did you know Leo?"

"It was Paige actually….," Leo said. They all looked at Paige curiously.

"It was like I was having a premonition. I just saw you guys being eaten alive by a bunch of hounds that were on fire so I told Leo to check it out and that's how he found you," Paige said a little more cheerfully.

"Nice to know that you aren't Ms. Cranky Pants anymore," Piper commented.

"Yeah, I guess that I just feel useful again," she said cheerfully.

"Premonition? But that's my power," Phoebe frowned.

"Nope that's mine," Benji said suddenly.

They all looked at him. He was shuffling on his feet nervously.

"You're a demon. That's a witch's power," Piper said narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I know. I'm part witch," Benji said becoming more and more nervous.

Phoebe's heart lit up. There were other cases of witch-demon relationships? In the future? But suddenly she felt an ache at the same time. There standing in front of her was the living proof that a demon-witch relationship could thrive. That she and Cole might have a chance.

"You broke a rule buddy! You didn't tell us that!" Piper said.

"Well, it was for your own good! Revealing that I'm part witch would only make you suspicious," Benji said.

"Okay…but that doesn't explain why I got it," Paige said.

"That's because I'm a telepath. I can send thoughts and images to other people from afar," Benji said.

"Wait. Telepath? You can read our minds too?" Paige said returning to her previous cranky state. She was annoyed to find that she was still useless and that little save she thought she had cause wasn't really her doing at all.

"Nope. My powers not that developed yet," Benji said.

"Who's your mother? Father?" Piper asked suddenly.

"I can't tell you! Future consequences!" Benji said.

"What other powers do you have?" Phoebe asked.

"Well….as for demonic, shimmering, mimicry, and the whole fire thing. As for being a witch, telepathy, premonitions, force field, and oh…I can sense and reveal evil," Benji said.

"Come again?" Paige said.

"I can sense if there's something or someone evil and I can reveal it," Benji said.

"Oh and I can also fly and I'm a psychic projector," he shrugged.

"A what?"

"I can make your dreams a reality. Well nightmares included. Not sure if that's a demonic or witch power…," Benji murmured.

"About your evil revealer power did you sense evil in Cole?" Paige asked.

"Not really," Benji admitted.

"Paige!" Phoebe scolded.

"I just wanted to be sure," Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Well, he's not evil. Now if you excuse me, I want to take a bath," Benji said shimmering out of the living room.

Phoebe didn't know what to think but she felt a sudden urge of affection to Benji. She also felt as if she was this close to solving the puzzle. Piper on the other hand was left staring with measured gaze while Paige was entirely indifferent about the whole matter. Leo just didn't what to think.

…

Benji had just changed and he was playing with Chris, bouncing him up with his knee. He was about to zoom Chris around when Piper entered the room and leaned against the doorway with the same measured glance she had first given him.

"Um…hi Piper," he said.

"I know who you are Benji," Piper said seriously.

"Really?" Benji said nervously.

"No more tricks Benji because if you are who I think you are I don't want to lose you," Piper said walking forward.

"Chris didn't tell us who he is and we lost him," Piper said sitting down.

Benji exhaled deeply.

"Answer me straight. Are you or are you not Phoebe's son?" Piper said.

"Yes, I am," Benji sighed. Piper exhaled and looked at him thoughtfully.

"But you're part demon which means—''

"Cole's my dad," he nodded in affirmation.

...

_Pholefan: I've read it and it's good, Joleca and lizardmomma: thanks. _


End file.
